Johnny and Pony
by Soda is Sexy
Summary: How Ponyboy and Johnny met. Oneshot. Please Review!
1. Episode 1

_Ok, here's a one shot of how Johnny and Ponyboy met. I hope you like it!_

**Disclaim- I do not own anything**

Ponyboy ceased playing with his action figures that he had received for his fifth birthday. He looked up into the yard across the street to see a big semi truck turning into a driveway down the street. It was a moving truck. He got up and ran inside.

"Mom! Come outside! Aliens is here! Hurry! Come on!" he screamed from the doorway. Mrs. Curtis came to the doorway and looked outside.

"Aliens? Where'd you get that crazy idea?" she picked Ponyboy up and held him and kissed his head.

"Soda told me those big trucks had aliens in them." He pointed to the moving truck.

"Ohh, I see. I'll need to have a little chat with Soda. You just go on playing." Ponyboy went back out into the yard. Then, a dirty little blue car pulled up behind that moving truck. A man, woman, and child got out. Naturally, Pony wanted to go see who the kid was. He got up and ran down the street as fast as his little legs would carry him.

He got down the road, action figures still in hand. He went up to the Dark haired boy and said,

"Hi!" The little boy's eyes got huge and he stayed quiet. "I said hi! I'm Ponyboy wanna be friends?" he was fidgeting with his hands.

"Hi. I'm Johnny." He said quietly. "Ponyboy is a funny name." Pony's face scrunched up and he said,

"Is not!" Johnny giggled.

"I'm seven."

"I am five! My brother Soda is seven! You can come over and meets him!" Johnny looked back at the house.

"Okay. But I gotta aks my mom first."

"Yeah, me too. You can come over in a minute." Pony started heading home while Johnny went inside. Pony struggled opening the door, but made it and ran inside. His mother was in the kitchen fixing lunch and he tugged at her pants.

"Momma! Can Johnny come over? Pa-lease?" she laughed a little.  
"Sure, baby, but who's Johnny?" Ponyboy pointed to the truck across the street. "Oh, so the neighbors have kids?"

"Yep. Can he? Please? Please? Please?"

"I don't see why not. We can have him for lunch.

"Yippee!!" Ponyboy yelled. He ran halfway across the street and met Pony. He had seen that Johnny had been crying.

"Yous okay, Johnny?" he wiped his eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay." He rubbed a big bruise on his arm and a scratch that was bleeding to go with it. Pony's eyes got big.

"What happened?"

"It was my dad." Johnny didn't know any better than to tell their secret, and thought it would be fine to share with his new friend.

"Your daddy did this to you?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I was supposed to tell you."

"Oh. You wanna come eat lunch at my house? My mom is making peanut butta jelly! And cookies!" Johnny's eyes widened.

"I love cookies!" Pony started jumping up and down.

"Me too!" They raced each other to the house and Ponyboy won. They got inside, and they ran into Mrs. Curtis, making it official who really won. They both burst out into giggles, and Ponyboy leaned on Johnny's arm.

"Ow! My arm! Watch out, Ponyboy!" Johnny said, looking at his arm. It was still bleeding a little. Mrs. Curtis looked down and said,

"Hello, Johnny, nice to meet you! I'm Mrs. Curtis." She looked at his arm."Oh, my! What happened to you?" he looked around, and made something up.

"I fell in the street!"

"Would you like a band-aid?" Johnny nodded his head. She headed down the hallway and Ponyboy asked him,

"Why did you lie to my momma? "

"I told you, I wasn't apossed to tell you! You can't tell no one! Spit on it." Johnny spit on his hand and stuck it out. Ponyboy did the same.

"Okay."

"Ponyboy, you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Johnny."

_Okay, I tried to make it cute. Tell me what you think of it! Review!_


	2. Episode 2

_Okay, this one is kind of an addition to the other one, even though it was a one shot. These are like episodes I guess you could say. I really have written sad stories so I try to make these ones kind of happy. Alright, I think I'll get to the story now, so enjoy…and review!!_

**Disclaim- I own nothing at all…**

Johnny and Pony

Ponyboy looked up from his mushy peanut butter sandwich. It was a bright day outside, and he practically shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth so he could rush outside to play. He swallowed his last bit and jumped up from his chair and was headed for the door. His mom peeked from over the corner.

"Ponyboy, where are you going?" He ceased pulling on his sneakers and looked up.

"Outside ta play." She smiled at his peanut butter smile. Only a face a mother could love. She walked up to him and slid her hands under his arms to pick him up. "Why don't we clean up your face a little, okay?"

"Okay" he complained a little. Being a little boy, Pony hated being cleaned up. His mother got a wet towel and started rubbing his face. He almost immediately jerked away and groaned.

"Stop it." he continued. His mother kept rubbing his face until the peanut butter was gone. "Okay, you can go play now." "Yay!" Pony jumped off a chair, heading towards his shoes. Instead, he landed on Soda's boots and slipped onto his back. He jumped up and started to half laugh and half cry. His mother could not help but laugh, and soon Pony was fine. He opened the door and said to himself,

"I think I'll go and see Johnnycakes." his mother smiled as she was making a chocolate cake. Ponyboy walked down the street and saw Darry playing football with everyone in the gang. They always said that Pony was too little to play, but he always tried to get into the game. Now that Johnny was here, he had someone to play with. Ponyboy stepped up the steps and onto the porch. The screen door was open. He was about to open it when he heard some screaming that made him jump. He recognized it as Johnny's voice. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen anything like this before. He let out a gasp and bravely ran inside. He hated seeing his friend like this. This would upset Johnny's father, but didn't realize it until later because he didn't know better. Johnny's dad walked off in a storm towards the kitchen as Johnny lay limp on the floor. Ponyboy made his way up to Johnny and asked,

"Are you okay?" This made Johnny jump and Pony instinctively gave him a hug, but Johnny jerked back a little. "Ow." was all he managed to say. He had tears welling in his eyes, and he had several red marks that would soon turn into bruises. Pony stuck his hand out and Johnny took it, standing up. "Thanks." he whispered. "Let's get out of here." he pulled Ponyboy by the hand quietly out the screen door, making sure it wouldn't slam. He was only seven, but he knew how things went around here. As soon as they got to the sunlight, Johnny saw that Pony's eyes were practically bulging from his head.

"Whatcha lookin at? Huh?" Johnny shoved his hands in his little pockets and stared at his feet. He knew what was coming.

"Your daddy? Why? How come he did that to ya?" Johnny looked around and shook his head. "Cuz I was bein bad. I was a bad boy, and, and, and, well I don't know." he started to cry a little, so Pony stopped and gave him another hug. It always made him feel better when he was crying.

"Pony, my parents don't care abouts me. I don't know why I living with them. They hate me. I don't get it. Why don't they like me?" he was almost sobbing now, and Pony felt bad for him.

"Well, we can go to my house and my momma is makin some chalkit cake!" this cheered Johnny cheer up a little because he smiled some and said,

"Okay." he rubbed his arm and started walking to Pony's house. They opened the door and walked through the now clean house. The chocolaty smell drew them to the kitchen, where a big brown cake sat. There were about to stick their little fingers in it when Mrs. Curtis caught them.

"I don't think so, boys. Let me cut you a piece okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pony cheered.

"Yay!" Johnny added in. They ran to the table, ready to be served. Mrs. Curtis sat down two plates in front of the boys and they dug in. By the time they were done, both of their faces were covered in a brown chocolaty mess. They giggled because it tasted so good. Johnny looked and Pony and said,

"Thanks, Pony. But, amemeber, you can't tell no one. Got it"

"Yeah, okay. You welcome."

_Alright, was is bad? Well, if it was good, I'm hoping you will review!!!!_


	3. Episode 3

_here is another 'episode'. I hope you like it!_

**Disclaim- Nope. I don't. **

"But why?"

"I don't knows."

"I'm sorry, Johnnycakes." Ponyboy Curtis leaned over to give his best friend a hug. They were sitting in Pony's room and were playing a game. They were playing dragons and got around to talking about Johnny's mom and dad.

"Hey, Pony, can I spend da night?"

"Mmmmmmm, I dunno. I'm gonna ask my momma." He jumped up and ran down the hallway."Momma!" he screamed and ran. His mother turned around so fast and bent down.

"Omigosh, what's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Nothin, can Johnny spend da night?" he put his hands behind his back and swung back and forth.

"Yes, sweetie, he can." Then Soda walked in the door.Pony ran up to him.

"Soda!" he jumped up and hugged him around the neck, and Pony fell to the floor, and Soda went with him.

"Pony!" Soda yelled back. They wrestled on the floor for a minute, then Johnny came in the room.

"Oh, hey Johnny!" Soda yelled from the floor. The three boys started jumping on top of each other and running around. Johnny was being chased by Soda and knocked a vase of flowers off a table with his elbow. There was a shatter, and Johnny froze. An all too familiar situation. Mrs. Curtis came out of the kitchen in a hurry.

"What happened?" Johnny started crying. He was bleeding from the side of his face. Pony got up off the floor and stated,

"Johnny runned by and hit the pot and it falled over." Mrs. Curtis walked over to Johnny and Johnny shut his eyes real tigh and gritted his teeth. With every step he flinched a little. Mrs. Curtis bent down to look at his face. She touched where the blood was protruding from and Johnny instinctively jerked away and gave out a whimper.

"Does it hurt that bad?" he looked up into Mrs. Curtis's soft caring eyes. Johnny stuck his arms out.

"I'm sorry. I a bad boy." he shoved his arms out harder. Pony's mother cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Arentcha gonna hit me? I was a bad boy and now you gotta hit me." she ran over to Johnny, hugged him and asked,

"No, no, no, honey, where would you ever get that idea?" Johnny looked down at his little feet and shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Episode 4

_Alright...I haven't been doing so hot as far as writing stories...so I hope this chapter will help... This is supposed to be the summer after the last episode..._

**I don't own the original Outsiders**

* * *

Episode 4 - No More Secrets

* * *

It was a hot and sticky day outside. Everyone was inside the Curtis house. They were all just sitting in the living room all in shorts and no shirts, watching TV. Of course, being the oldest besides Darry, Two-Bit over ruled and they watched Mickey. Mrs. Curtis came into the living room. 

"Boys! Why are you just sitting around in here! Why don't you go outside?" Soda looked up from Steamboat Willie.

"Aww...cuz it's too hot outside, momma." Mrs. Curtis stood with her hands on her hips.

"I don't want you boys sitting here all day. Now, go outside and play football or something!" It was Dally's turn to look up.

"Aw, gee, Mrs. Curtis, we are so sick of football...we play it every day!" he threw his hands up and slouched until he was laying on the floor. The Curtis' boy's mother looked at the young greasers and suggested,

"Why don't you go play some baseball? That's new! And after you're done, you can all go swimming in the lake. Mr. Curtis will take you when he gets off work. Now up, up, up!" She waved her hands.

"Aww, thanks Mrs.C. You're so smart." said Dally. He always liked Mrs. Curtis. The gang all ran outside. The captains were Darry and Two-Bit, since they were oldest. Darry got Pony and Dally. Two-Bit got Soda, Steve, and Johnny. They declared it was fair teams. Two-Bits team, now called Mickey's Army was up to bat first. Darry pitched to Two-Bit, and he struck out. Then Soda went and hit it after two strikes. He ran and slid to first base and was declared safe.

* * *

Darry's team won, even with less people. On the way home from the park, Johnny was beaned with the ball right in the face. Steve rushed over to him.

"Omigosh...I'm so sorry, buddy. I di'int mean to...you ok?" Johnny merely picked the hard ball off the grass.

"Yeah, issokay." he didn't say 'ow' or even touch his face, but kept on walking. Darry came over and put his arm over Johnny's shoulder.

"Wow, You're tough for bein 8! If that woulda happened to Pony he would be screamin his head off!" Pony glared at his older brother and charged at him

"Would not!" he screamed. He attempted to head-butt Darry in the stomach, but failed. Darry put his hand out and stopped Pony's oncoming head.

"I think so, litlle guy." Pony fell on the grass and rubbed his head.

"Ow." he said. Darry stuck a hand out and Pony helped himself up.

"Yeah, see, that hurt you. Imagine getting clobbered with a ball in the face! Johnnycake didn't even bat an eye." Darry sure used big words for his age. It was because he read the news paper all the time.

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda used to it."

"Why, baseballs just fall out of the sky everyday and they happen to land on your face?" Two-Bit remarked. Johnny let out a small laugh.

"Nah. It's just my dad..." Pony shot a look at Johnny.

"Issa secret, remember?"

"No, Pony. No more secrets." Soda looked at Johnny.

"What's a secret?" he leaned his head in.

"Nothin." Dally had already caught on.

"He means that all the times he fell down da stairs and cut hisself on a knife and fell off the bed and ran into the door he means his dad really did all those thing ta him." Dally stated. Everyone looked at Johnny.

"So, your dad always is mean to you?" Darry asked.

"Yep." was Johnny's only response.

_Ok, so...yeah. Thank you so much if you have read this far...but I am so running out of ideas for anything!!! Please give me feedback!_


End file.
